


welcome to hell

by brendonsmilk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Multi, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Swearing, just a lot of awsten yelling, lots of ships, oh well, ooc for the majority of the characters probably, pete has resentment towards ryan and it shows™, ryden for a second, sarah and hayley are dating but its barely mentioned, theres a lot of these and theyre probably annoying, when ryden is mentioned its only when they break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsmilk/pseuds/brendonsmilk
Summary: beebo added pepe wentz, dadlon, yelyah, sarah orchestra, gerald way, frnk oreo, typo josehp, spooky jim, and tree stump to the chat!





	1. 1

 

> beebo added pepe wentz, dadlon, yelyah, sarah orchestra, gerald way, frnk oreo, typo josehp, spooky jim, and tree stump to the chat " _3m0 kidz"_

**beebo:** welcome to hell, kids 

 **dadlon:** bren we're in the same room why did you add me to this 

 **gerald way:** ooo what are you guys doing ;^))))

 **beebo:** watching camp rock

 **tree stump:** spicy 

 **frnk oreo:** gerard moved like 30 states away so I can't be cute and watch camp rock with him :((

 **gerald way:** babe I literally went to new york for the weekend. you're in new jersey. 

 **frnk oreo:** and? 

 **beebo:** hayley and sarah are being suspiciously quiet 

 **yelyah:** fuck u we're watching the conjuring and sarah keeps screaming when my phone goes off after someone messages the chat 

 **dadlon:** what a whimp 

 **pepe wentz:** guys have you seen that pepe meme 

 **beebo:** pete it's the middle of 2017

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**beebo:** dallon

 **beebo:** dadlon 

 **beebo:** daldo 

 **dadlon:** yes?

 **beebo:** u suck

 **dadlon:** thanks?

 **tree stump:** y'all. I am gay

 **pepe wentz:** I know, you were just making out with me 

 **frnk oreo:** MCSPOSED

 **yelyah:** this chat is a mess 

 


	3. 3

**breadbin:** do you think dogs understand the concept of death

 

 **dadlon:** how high are you?

 

 **breadbin:** 5'9" 

 

 **pepe wentz:** jesus christ brendon

 

 **spooky jim:** hey uh brendon

 

 **breadbin:** yeah? 

 

 **spooky jim:** ryans making out with another guy 

 

 **spooky jim:** in the middle of the cafeteria

 

 **yelyah:** oh shit

 

 **sarah orchestra:** bren and ross are dating?

 

 **typo josehp:** they were, at least 

 

 **typo josehp:** i don't think they are anymore lol

 

 **geeway:** oh shit, bren are you ok? 

 

 **frnk oreo:** oh shIT

 

 **frnk oreo:** brendon just got up from his desk and left the class

 

 **dadlon:** :((

 

 **yelyah:** who has class with him rn?? 

 

 **frnk oreo:** me n patrick

 

 **yelyah:** can y'all make sure he's okay?

**dadlon:** i found him in the bathroom

 

 **dadlon:** he's sitting on the floor, like, emotionless

 

_"hey, are you alright?" dallon asked, sitting next to brendon._

_"not really," brendon replied, staring at his feet._

_"do you want me to kick his ass?" dallon joked, making brendon smile a tiny bit._

_"you'd fuckin' obliterate him with those 7 foot long legs" brendon said, earning a chuckle from dallon._

_"are you going to talk to him?" dallon asked._

_"well i gotta break up with him somehow"_

 

 **spooky jim:**  OH MY GOD AHAH

 

 **spooky jim:** (one image attached) 

 

 **tree stump:** what the fuck is that

 

 **spooky jim:** instead of verbally breaking up w george ryan ross III, brendon printed a picture of him holding up his middle finger and taped it to ross' locker with sharpie underneath it saying "'imma fucking rip your face off bitch'

'what'd he do?' 

'because he fucking cheated'" 

 

 **typo josehp:** OH MY GOD THATS BEAUTIFUL

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breadbin/sadboihours - brendon urie  
> dadlon - dallon weekes  
> frnk oreo - frank iero  
> tree stump - patrick stump  
> yelyah - hayley williams  
> sarah orchestra - sarah orzechowski (urie)  
> typo josehp - tyler joseph  
> spooky jim - josh dun  
> rybread - ryan ross  
> meme wentz - pete wentz  
> gerald - gerard way

_**breadbin** changed his name to  **sadboihours**_

 

 **sadboihours:** i talked to ryan today

 

 **typo josehp:** how'd it go?

 

 **sadboihours:** he fuckin yelled at me for 'ruining his reputation' with what i wrote on his locker 

 

 **dadlon:** what the heck that's all he cares about? 

 

 **meme wentz:** add him in here i wanna figHT

 

 **tree stump:** pete no

 

_**meme wentz** added  **rybread** to the chat! _

 

 **rybread:** ,,, y'all are really talking shit behind my back? 

 

 **dadlon:** WITH GOOD REASON YOU SNAKE

 

 **sadboihours:** fuck you milk enema ross

 

 **meme wentz:** u rlly only care abt your reputation lol

 

 **meme wentz:** i think brendons vandalism adds a nice touch to your locker 

 

 **rybread:**... i only kissed the dude. that's not cheating lmaooooo

 

 **frnk oreo:** ok first of all what the actual f u c k goes through your mind 

 

 **rybread:** its not like i had sex with him

 

 **gerald:**.... yes you did. i walked into the bathroom and heard it

 

**_rybread_ ** _left the chat_

 

 

 


	5. 5

_**sadboihours** changed his name to  **chokeonadickryan**_

 

chokeonadickryan: guys

 

dadlon: ... brendon it's literally 3 am

 

chokeonadickryan: IT'S IMPORTANT 

 

meme wentz: there better be a g o od fuckign reason my phone is blowing up at 3 am on a s chol night 

 

tree stump: since when have you cared about going to bed at a reasonable time on a school night 

 

meme wentz: ... you got me there, midget

 

tree stump: MCSCUSE ME

 

meme wentz: anyways what is so important bren? 

 

yelyah: why the fuvk is everyone awake at 3am

 

chokeonadickryan: ANYWAYS, are josh and tyjo already dating? 

 

_**typo josehp** changed his name to  **tyjo**_

 

tyjo: no? i'm dating jenna black?

 

spooky jim: yeah im str8 too hahahaha 

 

chokeonadickryan: josh you can't lie for shit

 

gerald: you really woke us all up in the middle of the night on a fuckign monday to ask if joshler has sailed

 

chokeonadickryan: IT WAS IMPORTANT 

 

sarah orchestra: why would it be important

 

tyjo: are you trying to set us up

 

tyjo: on my good christian minecraft server 

 

chokeonadickryan: tyler are you str8

 

tyjo: str8 as a dick

 

tyjo: WAIT NO


	6. 6

_**chokeonadickryan** changed his name to  **forehead man**_

 

forehead man: josh are you gay

 

spooky jim: SKSJSJKS why

 

forehead man: don't ask just answer

 

sarah orchestra: i saw him kiss michael clifford earlier 

 

spooky jim: FUCK

 

tyjo: you know michael clifford? 

 

meme wentz: who doesn't 

 

forehead man: so

 

forehead man: josh

 

forehead man: are you str8 or gay (or anything inbetween)

 

spooky jim: idk i guess i never used a label. i like girls and guys

 

yelyah: aw

 

dadlon: aw 

 

gerald: aw

 

tyjo: aw 

 

spooky jim: whAt

 

forehead man: don't tell tyler but i'm setting you two up 

 

tyjo: i can read 

 

forehead man: fuck i forgot


	7. 7

_**chokeonadickryan** changed his name to  **breadbin**_

**_breadbin_ ** _added **BLEACH BOY** to the chat! _ **  
**

 

breadbin: hello

 

meme wentz: who the hell is BLEACH BOY and why is their name in all caps 

 

BLEACH BOY: MY NAME IS AWSTEN CONSTANTINE KNIGHT AND MY NAME IS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE

 

dadlon: whoa your name is really cool

 

BLEACH BOY: THANKS DADLON I APPRECIATE IT

 

BLEACH BOY: ALSO I HAVE A BAND AND WE JUST RELEASED AN ALBUM WE'RE CALLED WATERPARKS PLS BUY 7 COPIES

 

frnk oreo: so do you go to our school? 

 

BLEACH BOY: NOPE

 

yelyah: then how does forehead man know you

 

breadbin: rude

 

BLEACH BOY: FOREHEAD DUDE AND I KNOW EACH OTHER BECAUSE I RAN INTO HIM ON THE SIDEWALK AND ACCIDENTALLY MADE HIM FALL AND SPILL HIS COFFEE

 

BLEACH BOY: AND THEN HE BULLIED ME INTO GIVING HIM MY KIK 

 

gerald: sounds like a fanfiction

 

BLEACH BOY: IT WAS VERY ROMANTIC 

 

dadlon: UM 

 

breadbin: don't worry babester he's not gay 

 

BLEACH BOY: BABESTER WHAT THE FUCK HAHAHAHAHA

 

dadlon: everyone in here is gay

 

BLEACH BOY: I COULD SUCK YOUR DICK IF YOU PAID ME ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK 

 

tyjo: are we sure he isn't gay

 


	8. 8

frank oreo: wait breadbin called dallon babester 

 

frank oreo: could this mean

 

frank oreo:  _they're dating?_

 

breadbin: ... no comment 

 

gerald: didn't you just break up w/ george ryan ross III 

 

BLEACH BOY: WHY ARE YOU WRITING HIS NAME SO FORMALLY 

 

BLEACH BOY: ALSO WHO'S THAT

 

yelyah: we write his name formally bc he cheated on beebo and doesn't deserve to be called ryan 

 

breadbin: he's a douchebag who i used to date 

 

breadbin: ALSO GERARD FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE BROKE UP LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF AGO SO GET OFF MY DICK 

 

dadlon: you tell 'm babester 

 

breadbin: ok that's not going to be a thing 

 

dadlon: sorry 

 

breadbin: its okay <3 

 

BLEACH BOY: I'M GAGGING 

 

BLEACH BOY: ALSO MY NEIGHBOR JUST SAW ME TAKE OUT THE RECYCLING IN MY BOXERS AND YELLOW CROCS 

 

BLEACH BOY: TIME TO DIE

 

breadbin: don't worry i'm sure it was a lovely sight 

 

sarah orchestra: whomst the fuck owns yellow crocs 

 

tree stump: awsten does 

 

BLEACH BOY: THANK YOU TREE STUMP


	9. 9

tyjo: guys 

 

tyjo: i'm straight

 

spooky jim: .....

 

breadbin: we know, you make out w jenna before every class 

 

BLEACH BOY: SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO COVER THEIR GAY TRACKS 

 

tyjo: ....

 

_spooky jim left the chat!_

 

tyjo: is josh alright 

 

BLEACH BOY: HONEY HES GAY FOR YOU

 

tyjo: what

 

breadbin: AWSTEN THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET 

 

meme wentz: goddammit 

 

sarah orchestra: tyler didn't know? its so obvious 

 

dadlon: oh boy 

 

tyjo: ...

 

BLEACH BOY: BRENDON JUST ATTEMPTED TO DO A TRICK ON HIS SKATEBOARD AND FELL FACE FIRST I CANT BREATHE 

 

breadbin: that shit hurted 

 

frank oreo: SKSKSKSK I read that in the boys voice 

 

tyjo: guys 

 

tyjo: i'm gay


	10. 10

_previously:_

_tyjo: guys_

 

_tyjo: i'm gay_

 

 

breadbin: character development at its finest

 

tyjo: if josh is so "gay for me" then why is he literally making out w a different guy

 

breadbin: HM IDK MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOURE DATING, GET THIS, A GIRL!! AND JOSH DOESNT KNOW YOURE GAY

 

meme wentz: i just laughed so hard i spit out my coffee all over my world lit teacher shsjshsyahah

 

BLEACH BOY: PLEASE REPEAT THE LAST WORD I DONT KNOW GERMAN 

 

tree stump: he said "shsjshsyahah" which directly translates to "pleasehelpmeimabouttogetrippedanewasshole" 

 

BLEACH BOY: THANKS GOOGLE TRANSLATE 

 

breadbin: siri why is my asshole bleeding 

 

breadbin: WAIT EJAHAH

 

dadlon: brendon is so high that he pressed text to speech instead of siri 

 

gerald: IM WHEEZING 

 

breadbin: siri how much weed does it take to overdose 

 

frnk oreo: i think youre past that point


	11. 11

gerald: hey bleach bitch

 

BLEACH BOY: YOU RANG? 

 

gerald: how old are you? 

 

BLEACH BOY: ... HOW OLD ARE  _YOU?_

 

frnk oreo: we're all juniors except for gerard and dallon who are seniors

 

BLEACH BOY: I'M A JUNIOR

 

breadbin: what school do you go to

 

BLEACH BOY: HOMESCHOOL

 

BLEACH BOY: HAVE YALL HEARD OF IT

 

BLEACH BOY: TOP OF THE DISTRICT 

 

tyjo: ....... anyways josh talked to me today 

 

breadbin: WAIT REALLY 

 

yelyah: what'd he say tyhoe

 

_**tyjo** changed his name to  **tyhoe**_

 

tyhoe: he threw a date (y'know the fruit) at my shoulder and said "go on a date with me" and now my shoulder is in a lot of pain 

 

tyhoe: get you a mans like that

 

breadbin: MY SHIP IS SAILED BITCH 

 

breadbin added spooky jim to the chat! 

 

spooky jim: hey ty sorry for injuring your shoulder 

 

tyhoe: its okay some pain is good 

 

BLEACH BOY: STOP WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR KINKS 

 

tyhoe: don't kinkshame hoe 

 

BLEACH BOY: KINKSHAMING IS MY KINK 

 


	12. 12

frnk oreo: brendon and i just summoned the devil at a church

 

tyhoe: oh my god

 

gerald: why am i not surprised 

 

spooky jim: ... did it work? 

 

forehead man: yeah and i think my house is possessed now

 

dadlon: so when we fuck an old dead lady is going to be watching??

 

BLEACH BOY: THE OLD DEAD LADY IS NAMED AWSTEN

 

yelyah: hey y'all sorry to disrupt your conversation about ghost voyeurism but ryan just got driven away in an ambulance 

 

tree stump: pete what did you do

 

meme wentz: .......

 

frnk oreo: he pushed him down the stairs 

 

forehead man: PETE WHATADG

 

sarah orchestra: ryans in a coma lol 

 

BLEACH BOY: OH MY GOD


	13. 13

frnk oreo: did i mention that the stairs were c o n c r e t e

 

sarah orchestra: PETE WHAT THE FUVK

 

meme wentz: in my defense he called me annoying 

 

BLEACH BOY: SO YOU PUSHED HIM DOWN THE STAIRS?? 

 

forehead man: i feel so bad for laughing

 

BLEACH BOY: IM CACKLING

 

yelyah: HIS NECK IS BROKEN AND HES IN A COMA

 

yelyah: I THINK THATS MORE EXTREME THAN CALLING SOMEONE ANNOYING

 

gerald: im fuckin crying why is that so funny to me

 

frnk oreo: i may or may not have just gotten suspended from school

 

tree stump: what did you do now

 

frnk oreo: i set a ouija board on fire in the cafeteria

 

forehead man: I WAS THERE AND IT WAS SO WILD AHAHAHA

 

BLEACH BOY: IM IN A GROUPCHAT FULL OF IDIOTS


	14. 14

BLEACH BOY: @ TYLER @ JOSH WHENS THE HIATUS OVER FUCKERS

 

tyhoe: uhhhhh

 

spooky jim: classified info

 

forehead man: why can't y'all tell us i'm thirsty for tøp content

 

forehead man: it's been A FAT MINUTE

 

meme wentz: i've been replaying blurryface for 2 years straight fuckin release something before i strangle you both

 

tyhoe: :( 

 

spooky jim: soon

 

BLEACH BOY: FUCK OFF EVERY ARTIST SAYS THAT

 

spooky jim: :(

 

frnk oreo: whos tøp

 

frnk oreo: they make music? 

 

tree stump: ...... do you live under a rock

 

forehead man: MY BOYS ARE SUCCESSFUL

 

tyhoe: :') 

 

forehead man: YOURE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET

 

yelyah: wait i have a conspiracy

 

yelyah: josh said 'soon'. soon has 4 letters. letters has 7 letters. 4+7=11. 11 days yall

 

spooky jim: i- 

 

tyjo: ((josh how did she know)) 

 

spooky jim: ((idk im kinda spooked)) 

 

dadlon: shut up me and bren are playing minecraft 

 

sarah orchestra: so romantic

 

 


	15. 15

meme wentz: so uhh george ryan ross III is out of the hospital now 

 

forehead man: is there anything like permanently damaged 

 

yelyah: HIS NECK IS PERMANENTLY DAMAGED SO HE HAS TO WEAR A NECK BRACE 24/7 AND HIS SPINE IS MESSED UP

 

gerald: i- 

 

BLEACH BOY: HOLY SHIT 

 

frnk oreo: jesus christ pete 

 

meme wentz: so uh.... who wants to see incredibles 2 w/ me

 

BLEACH BOY: ME

 

meme wentz: i don't even know you

 

BLEACH BOY: I KNOW THAT YOU PUSH PEOPLE DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN THEY CALL YOU ANNOYING

 

BLEACH BOY: THATS ENOUGH INFORMATION FOR ME

 

BLEACH BOY: OH ALSO THAT YOUR NAME IS PETE

 

meme wentz: then let's go buckaroo

 

spooky jim: GUYS TYLER LIKED A PICTURE ON IG 

 

spooky jim: HE ISNT DEAD!!

 

tyhoe: .... i'm literally sitting next to you

 

 

 


	16. QUICK THING

wait okay so i posted a chapter thing saying "haha josh said soon, soon has 4 letters and letters has 7 letters so that means 11 days until the hiatus is over" 

AND TOP IS SUPPOSED TO COME BACK TOMORROW WHICH MEANS I WAS ONLY 2 DAYS OFF WTF I'M SO SPOOKED


	17. 16

forehead man: ty and josh snapped with nico and the niners 

 

dadlon: i prefer jumpsuit but ur right

 

yelyah: the legends jumped out of joshler

 

frnk oreo: .... whats joshler

 

BLEACH BOY: JOSH AND TYLER DUH

 

BLEACH BOY: CATCH UP ON LINGO, GOD FRNK OREO

 

forehead man: wait you still don't know everyone

 

forehead man: everyone go around and introduce yourselves

 

frnk oreo: uh i'm frank iero. me and gerard are d8 m8s. i'm bishreksual

 

gerald: pls never say d8 m8 again. i'm gerard way. i am gerard gay

 

sarah orchestra: i'm sarah orzechowksi but everyone usually calls me sarah orchsgwhajeht. i'm dating hayley & im a lesbian 

 

yelyah: i'm hayley williams. me and sarah are 2gether i guess. i'm lesbian ;))

 

dadlon: i'm dallon weekes but everyone calls me dad. i'm mormon. me and forehead man are dating. im bi ((((:

 

tyjo: my name is tyler joseph and i don't fucking know how to read. me and spooky jim are dating. i'm a pure christian boi

 

spooky jim: i'm joshua william dun, i hate my life, and i have a cool boyfren. i am extremely bisexual

 

tree stump: i'm patrick stump but everyone calls me tree stump. me and peen are dating. i am very gay.

 

meme wentz: hi im pete and my favorite hobby is crying over edits of david and liza. im dating tree stump and its cool i guess. 

 

BLEACH BOY: NICE 

 

forehead man: dallon get over here we have to talk

 

forehead man: ***fuck

 

BLEACH BOY: GROSS

 


	18. 17

BLEACH BOY: ME HOY MINOY

 

forehead man: is this ... crackhead culture?

 

BLEACH BOY: SAYS YOU

 

forehead man: I KNOW WHO SAID IT

 

meme wentz: now now ladies calm down

 

BLEACH BOY: HE STARTED IT :(((

 

forehead man: no YOU did!!

 

dadlon: i'm dating an actual child

 

tree stump: you're just now realizing? 

 

forehead man: SHUT UP BITCHASS HEADASS CRACKHEAD HEADASS BITCHASS HOE

 

gerald: that was a journey

 

tyjo: IM WHEEZING I FUCKIGN LOVE THIS FGROUOCYAT

 

spooky jim: HALLOWEEN IS NEAR FOLKS 

 

sarah orchestra: its in 2 months crackhead 

 

yelyah: BITCH IM CRYIN HAHAGAHAHHA

 

forehead man: what are y'all gonna be for halloween

 

dadlon: the boyfriend of a man child

 

dadlon: oh wait! i wear that every day!

 

forehead man: shut up :(((

 

dadlon: luv u

 

BLEACH BOY: GUUYS I ACCIDENTALLY SUMMONED BLOODY MARY IN PETES BATHROOM

 

meme wentz: goddammit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello laid ease sry for not updating for like a month i have no excuse 
> 
> but its my birthday so give me attention


	19. 18

meme wentz: BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE 

 

meme wentz: WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE 

 

meme wentz: COME WITH US AND YOU WILL SEE THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN

 

meme wentz: THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN 

 

breadbin: we get it you're a spooky bitch pete

 

yelyah: I bought my costume yesterday 

 

dadlon: aren't y'all a little too old to trick or treat 

 

gerald: THEY'RE JUNIORS DALLON LET THEM BE

 

breadbin: :(((((

 

BLEACH BOY: I WENT WITH BRENDON TO Y'ALLS HOMECOMING YESTERDAY AND SOMEONE SNORTED SMARTIES AND GOT EXPELLED 

 

sarah orchestra: that was my sister HAHAHAH

 

gerald: no way 

 

breadbin: someone update me on ross 

 

breadbin: is he

 

breadbin: y'know 

 

breadbin: dead

 

meme wentz: about that

 

BLEACH BOY: OH MY GOD PETE KILLED GEORGE RYAN ROSS III 

 

meme wentz: WHAT SJSHSJSJ NO 

 

meme wentz: he snitched and now I'm in the counselling office 

 

typo josehp: this is gold

 

tree stump: SPEAKING OF TYLER 

 

tree stump: Y'ALLS NEW ALBUM SLAPS 

 

tree stump: THE HYPE? GOLD

 

spooky jim: THANKS I PLAYED DRUMS

 

breadbin: we know 

 

 

 


	20. 19

meme wentz: HALLOWEEN IS CANCELLED 

 

meme wentz: IT IS NOW THE DAY THAT TYLER HELD UP A PRIDE FLAG 

 

breadbin: he really did it for the gays 

 

yelyah: he said fuck donald trump and held up a pride flag in the capitol of the u.s. of a

 

gerald: ugh wig!

 

BLEACH BOY: PETE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN GEORGE RYAN ROSS III SNITCHED ON U

 

meme wentz: OH HAHA I got expelled 

 

meme wentz: since it happened on school property 

 

dadlon: the place where he pushed him is blocked off with caution tape and traffic cones LMAO

 

breadbin: AHHAAHHA

 

tyjo: someone save josh 

 

tyjo: ever since nov 1st at midnight hes been listening to Christmas music 

 

spooky jim: LEAVE ME ALONE MISTLETOE IS A SLAP 

 

spooky jim: IT'S ABOUT FINESSING A GIRL ON JESUS' DAY 

 

spooky jim: JUSTIN IS THE ULTIMATE SAVAGE 

 

sarah orchestra: what the fuck is this chat 


	21. 20

BLEACH BOY: BOYS AND GIRLS 

 

BLEACH BOY: I'M TRANSFERRING TO Y'ALLS SCHOOL

 

breadbin: REALLY?? OH MY GOD 

 

meme wentz: your presence is too powerful 

 

BLEACH BOY: :D 

 

BLEACH BOY: CAN I ADD MY FRIENDS OTTO AND GEOFF 

 

dadlon: do it. i'm tired of these people 

 

frnk oreo: RUDE 

 

_**BLEACH BOY** _ **added _otter_ and  _mynamegeoff_**

 

otter: who are these people 

 

BLEACH BOY: THEY'RE MY FRIENDS 

 

mynamegeoff: hello awsten's friends 

 

breadbin: hello jeff and otter

 

mynamegeoff: NO IT'S GEOFF

 

yelyah: hello jeff

 

mynamegeoff: I've been here 2 seconds and I already want death 

 

meme wentz: that's the spirit! 

 


	22. 21

gerald: jeff, otter

 

mynamegeoff: .....smh

 

otter: yes 

 

gerald: do y'all go to our school or what 

 

otter: if u mean the school awsten is transferring to, then yes 

 

mynamegeoff: we're transferring with him is what he means 

 

breadbin: NICE

 

yelyah: I have updates on george ryan ross III 

 

BLEACH BOY: SPILL

 

yelyah: he's threatening a lawsuit on pete 

 

meme wentz: WHAT THE HELL

 

BLEACH BOY: LMAO

 

meme wentz: THIS ISN'T FUNNY I'M ONLY 17 AND POOR

 

frnk oreo: just say you did it out of self defense 

 

sarah orchestra: yay for purjery! 

 

BLEACH BOY: I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT THE COURT SYSTEM BUT I KNOW THAT'S ILLEGAL 

 

breadbin: no one has to know he's lying 

 

dadlon: normally I would be against this but I love u pete and i don't wanna see you go into debt or bankruptcy, so go commit purjery. I support you.

 

meme wentz: thank you dad <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purjery; the act of lying in court


End file.
